The marketplace has seen a proliferation of subscribers to wireless communications services. Subscribers turn to such services for a myriad of reasons. Among those reasons are the services being offered in connection with what are referred to as Personal Communications Service (PCS) communications (e.g., Interim Standard 136 (IS-136) compliant communications), which can include voice and data messaging capabilities. Furthermore, the subscriber to a wireless service typically has a choice of service providers in the area of interest. In contrast to land-line telephone communication networks where typically one local service provider is assigned to a given region, there may be three or four service providers within a given region of interest depending on how many service providers have been allocated in accordance with frequency band allocations. Thus, it is becoming more and more desirable to have those advantages of wireless communication available at the home on a fixed basis in addition to providing wireless communication capabilities of a mobile nature.
A problem arises in connection with providing power to the fixed wireless transceiver. In one configuration the power would be derived from local power sources such as a power (e.g., electric) utility via connection of a converter to a standard 60 Hz, 110 volt electrical outlet. This powering capability, however, is vulnerable to power outages. As a consequence, should the utility suffer some power failure of any prolonged duration, the wireless transceiver, even if it can operate in the short term on battery power, will eventually become inoperative due to an absence of a power supply.
It is known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,138 to Heald et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,514 to Snyder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,711 to Shimanuki, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,200 to Hestad et al. to derive power for a communication instrument from a land-line connection to a central office. FIG. 1A shows an illustration of a known method of providing power to a communications device. A subscriber premises 10 can include a land-line telephone 15 connected via land-line 20 to central office 30. The land-line 20 can provide both a communication path and power for land-line telephone 15. For example, the land-line 20 can include a set of communications wires 22 that can carry communications signals (e.g., voice signals) to and from land-line telephone 15. Land-line 20 can also include a set of power wires 21 that can provide power to the land-line telephone 15. One intent of providing the power for the land-line telephone 15 from the central office 30 was to support operations of the land-line telephone 15 such as dialing capabilities, power for the internal circuitry of the phone, power to ring the telephone, etc. The power that has been supplied by the central office, as indicated in the above cited patents, has also come to be used to provide power to other communication elements which interface with the land-line 20 to provide communications over the land-line. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,138, the system provides power to a base station unit that carries communications to the land-line phone from a computer. The other patents show examples of other communication equipment powered by the land-line over which the communication occurs. However, in each of those configurations, the communication device engages in communications over the same land-line that provides power to the communications device.
FIG. 1B shows a known subscriber premises including communications appliances. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, it has become common for a single location, such as a subscriber premises (e.g., a residence, a business premises, etc), to include many other communication appliances in addition to wireless communications devices. These additional communications appliances typically connect to disparate networks which support varied communications and can be powered by different methods and means. For example, a subscriber premises 10 can include one or more communication appliances such as a television 110, a personal computer 120, a telephone 130, a telephone handset 75, etc. Each of these communication devices can interface to an external network. For example, television 110 can be in communication with a satellite broadcast system (e.g., a Direct Broadcast System (DBS)) via a satellite dish 193 and satellite 190. Television 110 can also be in communication with a wireless cable system and/or a broadcast television antenna 113 that receives over-the-air television signals. Television 110 can also be in communication with a cable head end 155 of a cable network 150 via cable 151 coupled to cable television interface unit 152 located at the subscriber premises 10. As used to describe embodiments of the present invention, the term coupled encompasses a direct connection and an indirect connection, and the term communication encompasses a direct communication and an indirect communication. Cable television interface unit 152 is typically powered by a connection of a power converter to a standard 60 Hz, 110 volt electrical outlet. The cable television interface unit 152 can be, for example, a set top box associated with the cable network 150.
Personal computer (PC) 120 can be coupled to a telecommunications network such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) 160 via a local exchange carrier (LEC) 165 and a telephone interface unit 122. Telephone interface unit 122 typically receives power from at least one of land-line 20 from LEC 165, a connection of a power converter to a standard 60 Hz, 110 volt electrical outlet (e.g., a modem drawing power from a power supply of PC 120 coupled to an electrical outlet), etc. The PC 120 can be connected to a data network such as an Internet protocol (IP) network 170 by an Internet service provider (ISP) 175 coupled to the LEC 165.
Telephone unit 130 can be coupled to the telephone interface unit 122 for a connection to the PSTN 160 and can receive power from land-line 20 to LEC 165. Handset 75 can be part of a fixed wireless system. In a fixed wireless system, a fixed wireless base station 72 (e.g., a receiver/transmitter including a wireless interface unit, etc.) can communication with a handset 75. The fixed wireless base station 72 can communicate via antennae 73 and wireless base station 183 with a wireless switch 180 (e.g., at a wireless switching center). The fixed wireless communications can be via over-the-air transmissions with wireless base station 183 assigned to the area in which the subscriber premises 10 are located. A fixed wireless system can be deemed to be a “fixed” wireless system in that a transceiver (e.g., fixed wireless base station 72) for over-the-air communications are not mobile, but rather stationary and associated with a given subscriber premises. A fixed wireless system, however, can include a portable component such as handset 75 in communication with a fixed wireless base station 72 at a given subscriber premises 10. A known fixed wireless bases station typically draws power from a connection of a power converter to a standard 60 Hz, 110 volt electrical outlet, and either engages in communications over the same land-line that provides power to the communications appliance or is susceptible to power utility power outages.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for methods and apparatus which can advantageously provide a more reliable source of power to a communications device to avoid a disruption of service in the event of power outages.